


Ready To Ruin Our Friendship?[Ryatt]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Game Grumps/Ninja Sex Party [7]
Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Funny Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: The guys from supermega joke around a lot with each other, but there's always that moment in every friendship, where the joking goes too far...





	

Ryan let out a laugh as he cropped a gif to put on a Game Grump video he was editing, still listening to the rest of the video.

"What's so funny?" Matt questioned, leaning over to look at Ryan's computer screen.

"Fucking Dan talking about us in their Katamari Forever play through. Arin's just saying that we're funny and we're taking over editing and Dan's just like, one of my favorite things about them is that they sexually harass each other." Ryan giggled.

"Hah! Because we told him we do it alone too?" Asked Matt, also giggling.

"Yes! Now we're going to get even more people thinking we're gay." 

"Dude, we act like we are, all the time. We've held hands in several videos and kissed in more than one."

"Yea, but that's different. Anyways, I'm almost done here. We going out after this still?"

The blue eyed boy batted his eyes, "On a hot romantic date? Of course we are."

Ryan huffed out a laugh, "Sure... In-N-Out Burger's so romantic."

Matt chuckled as both men finished up their editing and left the Grump Office for the night.

While in the car, Matt kept rubbing Ryan's leg while he drove.

"Dude, stop! You're getting uncomfortably close to my junk." Said Ryan, pushing his friend away as he stopped at a stoplight.

"But I'm just trying to give you a little handy j." He replied, making wet noises as he made obscene stroking motions with his hand.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm hungry and just want to eat."

Matt frowned at the monotone response and looked out the window. Ryan felt the awkward silence grow between them as he glanced over at the boy beside him. 

Trying to hide the red hue that was growing on his face, Ryan lightly sighed and continued to drive.

When they arrived at the fast food place, they decided to eat inside.

A short petite Asian girl in her late teens early 20's, greeted them at the front.

From past girlfriends and experiences, both men had grown very fond of Asian women, and this girl was no exception. She was very beautiful. Nice genuine smile, shining brown eyes, and long thick black hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Matt was the first to make a move, simply smiling back and leaning a little too close to the register.

The girl didn't seem to mind though, her smile getting even bigger as he looked up at the menu.

"I'm not sure what I want. What do you recommend... Love?" Matt asked with a smirk, looking at the girls name tag.

Ryan visibly jerked his head back and glanced over at his flirting best friend, before he realized that the girl's name was "Love."

"I'm Matt by the way." He added in confidently and smoothly, like they were taping one of their prank videos.

"Uhh, oh! Well, it is all good, Mat." She said with a slight accent, and a slight redness on her cheeks.

"You know what..." Ryan said, interrupting, "We'll get one double-double burger and my baby boy here will get a cheese burger. Oh, and one large fry and an extra large drink, we'll split those. Won't we sweety?"

Ryan put his arm around Matt's waist, pulling the caught off guard younger man close.

The cashier, taken back by everything that was just said, quickly started tapping in their order, almost forgetting to tell them their total.

When the duo finally got their food and found a seat, Matt let out a grumble.

"Really, Ryan? Thought we agreed no weird shit in front of cute girls!" He complained.

"What weird shit? I just ordered us food." Innocently said Ryan, taking a small sip of their drink, before passing it to Matt, while speaking in broken English, "Want sip, Mat?"

Matt let out a laugh and took the drink, unable to stay mad at Ryan's smiling bearded face.

After they were done eating, they walked back to the car, hand in hand.

Tired from his long day at work, Ryan went into the bathroom to hop into the shower.

As he adjusted the water, he quickly stood straight up and held his rag in front of him.

"Matt!? What are you doing!?"

"Wanted to brush my teeth and take a piss." He simply answered, drumming on his chest.

"You know I'm in here!" Ryan scolded.

"Mhm, I know. And may I say, you're looking mighty fine. All naked, about to get wet." He said, licking his lips.

"Ugh, is it going to be one of those days?"

"You're the one who ruined me flirting with that girl!"

"She didn't even want you!"

"I just think you're jealous!"

Ryan scoffed and stepped into the shower, making sure Matt got a nice view of his fat ass.

"Damn he thick!" Matt exclaimed.

To get back at Matt for interrupting his alone time, Ryan proceeded to make moaning and groaning noises until Matt left the bathroom.

It always happens so quickly between them, they don't even have time to register what's going on.

It starts out small, inappropriate talk to make each other laugh, small touches and long looks to make one another uncomfortable, always escalating to one of them dry humping the other or doing something equally sexual, until the other calls it quits.

It's a simple game, but one they play often.

And right now, Matt was winning.

Matt leaned into Ryan's ear and deepened his voice, "Hello RyRy. You like when I call you that, Mark calls you that. You want daddiplier to get in them jeans, little RyRy."

Matt started loudly and grossly licking his lips, making Ryan howl with laughter.

"I fucking hate you, sometimes! Why do we always play this!? I have better things to do with my time, besides feeling on you!" Ryan exclaimed, watching Matt cross his arms.

"Well fine then, we can stop." Matt said, looking back to the TV.

He tried to look mad, but really he was happy. He won.

As they watched TV, Matt's cat Banana jumped up onto the coffee table in front of them.

Matt yelped as Ryan grabbed his leg and gave it a rough squeeze, practically licking his ear, "I want your cat to watch."

"Haha! I'm gonna pre~!" Matt laughed, "Banana close your eyes, Daddy's about to get some."

"Glad Lego isn't in here, both of our babies would have to watch daddy take baby boy to pound town. Mmm, my sweet baby boy." Ryan purred, sniffing Matt's hair.

Both men laughed as Matt pushed Ryan away, seeing that their competition wasn't over yet.

The usual touching, fake kissing, dirty talk, weird mouth noises, and laughter ensued, until an idea popped into Matt's head that was sure to make him win.

The blue eyed boy sat up on his knees and grabbed his friends face, kissing his cheek.

"Aww ain't that... sw-sweet..." Ryan said, voice turning into a quivering mumble, "D-Dude, c-come on, what are you, you doing?"

What was Matt doing, indeed? Even he had no idea why this, was his idea, but he went with it.

He leaned in more and kissed down Ryan's beard to his neck.

Ryan jumped and put his hands on Matt's shoulders.

"I-Isn't this a little too f-far?" He stuttered, unconsciously lifting his head up to let Matt kiss across to the other side of his neck.

"You can push me away at any time, Ryan. I just thought you wanted to take baby boy to pound town daddy, didn't you?" Matt whispered, now licking at Ryan's neck.

"Mm yes, daddy's gonna pre in his pants." Ryan chuckled, but gasped as he felt Matt's teeth graze his Adam's apple.

His body shuddered and his face became red. Was he, was he really getting turned on from this?

A hard twitch inside his pants, and Ryan was practically tossing Matt off of him.

"You win! You've won for now!" Ryan breathed, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

Matt burst into laughter, "Haha! You fucking got turned on, didn't you!?"

"Duh! I'm not afraid to admit that! You were fucking nibbling on my neck, dude! Anyone would of gotten a boner from that, no matter who it was." He confessed, trying to calm himself down.

"Hah, ok, ok, you're right. My necks a little sensitive too." The younger boy agreed.

"A little? What, do you have another G-spot?" 

"Uhh, well yea." Said Matt, putting his hand behind his head nervously, "Don't laugh dude but, my, my nipples are really sensitive. Girls don't play with them a lot but damn, does it turn me on when they do."

"Pfft! Who are you? A lactating mother!?" The older boy laughed.

"Shut up!" He screeched, "I haven't heard anyone get asked that since I was sucking on Cecile's sweet teets."

Ryan started laughing, "Fucking stop! You haven't sucked on my mother's teets!"

Matt giggled, "I'm sorry about bringing up, how your mother let me-"

"Stop! We're done with the jokes! Is what Dale said to Ann Watson when she told him she was leaving him for me."

"Ryan! Stop trying to break up my parents marriage!"

They both laughed and giggled.

"Haha, sorry sorry! But you started it." Ryan chuckled.

"Heh, ok my fault. But did I seriously get you hard, dude? I'm sorry."

"Yes! Now I have to take care of this before it gets worse, heh." He said, huffing out another laugh.

"Sorry." Matt mumbled.

"Or... I could get revenge." Ryan said with a smirk, leaning over to his friend.

The other's eyes grew big, "And how are you going to do that!?"

"By doing this!" 

Ryan wrestled Matt to the arm rest of the couch, pulling his shirt up while he pinned him.

"What the hell!? I told you that in confidence!" Matt yelled, jerking his body down as he felt his friend's big thumb roll over his sensitive nipple, "Shit! This isn't happening. D-Dude, I'm sorry! Please d-"

Matt's mouth dropped open and his head fell backwards as Ryan slowly licked one of his small light brown nipples.

"P-Please." The younger pleaded, trying to push the other away.

"Hell no!" Answered Ryan, licking the other nipple.

When he popped his head up, Matt's face was completely flushed.

"Holy shit! Haha, you're a tomato, dude! Does it feel that good?" The older man questioned.

Matt's face turned even more red, "Ugh, y-yea."

Ryan smirked, "I bet you want me to do it again."

"N-No, Ryan!"

He laughed in response, "Dude, you seriously do!"

"Hey, don't fucking pretend like you've never wanted to fuck around with one of your friends before!" Matt yelled, eyes growing big.

"M-Matt?"

"I don't know why I just said that."

"Do you want to... do you need to tell me something, Matt?" Ryan asked, trying to hide an amused look, that was slowly wiping across his face.

"No! But do you have something to tell me? What friend gets jealous when you flirt with a girl, then they go and lick your nipples!? ON THE SAME DAY!?" Matt whined.

The shorter man chuckled, "Would it of made a difference if it wasn't on the same days? Heh, so what, I licked your nipples? It's not a big deal. AND, you almost gave me a hicky!"

"I was messing around! But licking another man's nipples is a bit too far, Ryan!"

"You enjoyed it!"

"Was I suppose to!? Did you want me to enjoy it? I thought it was revenge."

Ryan sighed, biting down on his lip as he thought about how to say this, "It was revenge... And maybe, I also did it because I'm really fucking horny right now."

".....Oh, well, I am too."

After a long pause, the older man placed his hand on the youngers.

"Ry-"

"I respect our friendship."

"What?"

"I respect our friendship too much to do anything that might jeopardize it. Like, being so horny I want you to get me off, for example." Ryan explained.

Matt began to sweat as he looked into his bestfriend's eyes, "W-What if, what if I, wanted to do something with you, because I'm really horny?"

"Oh? Well, what if you saying that made me hornier, and probably harder?"

"What if looking at you like this makes me want to kiss you, for real."

"What if this isn't the first time I've felt this way about you?"

"What if... What if I want to ruin our friendship?" Matt questioned, gulping.

Ryan shook his head no, trying to stop himself and Matt from what they were about to do.

The joking, the harassment, the small things in videos, maybe it was all just leading up to this moment, right here.

Matt slowly closed his eyes as Ryan gently connected their lips, then pulled away. It was short and sweet, but both men felt butterflies and chills.

Ryan bit his lips and started to nod his head yes, as Matt's cold hands wrapped themselves around the back of his neck.

"Ok, I'm ready to ruin our friendship." The older man declared, diving his lips back into the man below him.

The kisses were sloppy and unorganized. Tongues darting out of mouths and swirling out in the open, sloppy wet kisses left down the sides of faces and mouths, until Ryan had Matt pinned to the arm rest of the couch again.

Matt gasped as Ryan licked his neck, up to his ear, "Just to let you know, I was jealous of that cashier." He confessed.

"W-Why?" Matt stuttered.

"Because, what if you'd dated her? Then you'd fuck her." Ryan explained, nibbling his best friend's ear before growling out, "And I want you to be all mine."

The younger man moaned loudly as the other lifted up his shirt and slowly trailed his tongue around his nipple.

"O-Oh c-come on, dude. Don't don't tease!" Matt begged.

"You're mine, right? You're my naughty baby boy?"

Matt nodded his head yes, desperate to get his nipples sucked again, "Yes I'm yours! I only flirted with her to make you jealous, and it worked and I'm sorry! Just please, please!"

Ryan smirked and put his mouth around the small hard bud and sucked, loving the moans and yelps coming from his friend.

Bites, kisses, licks, and nips, Matt shirtless and saddling Ryan's lap, and Ryan with his pants around his ankles as he quickly helps Matt kick his own pants off.

"I dare you to suck it." The younger man whispered, making his hard erect dick twitch.

Ryan huffed out a laugh. He's grown so used to Matt's playful nature that even right now, he couldn't pass up a challenge presented by his younger friend.

"Sit up." Ryan commanded, helping Matt stand up over him on the couch.

The older man gripped the younger boy's ass, pulling his boxers down more, while licking the tip of his member. Slowly, he slipped Matt's hard on into his mouth, bobbing on it, careful not to graze his teeth against the sensitive skin too much.

Matt was finding it hard to stand up on the comfy couch; His knees buckling, slender legs trembling as his best friend tried his best to deep throat him.

"Fuck, Ryan!" Matt loudly moaned, thankful that their next door neighbor was no longer around.

Matt grabbed onto the back of the couch tight, biting his lip while Ryan sucked on the tip of his dick.

Finally the blue eyed man had to pull himself out of his friends mouth and sit back down, to straddle his lap again.

"Matt, I seriously think I just preed while sucking your dick." Ryan said, unable to contain his giggles.

"Pfft! I just fucking preed in your mouth." Matt laughed.

"Why don't you pre on my dick?" Ryan asked, grinning.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I'll cum on it too."

"Mm, that's suppose to be funny, and yet, my dicks twitching."

Both men started snickering.

"Haha, I love you, Matt."

"Don't say that! Not when both of our dicks are out!" Matt exclaimed, gasping as his friend gripped his hard on.

"I'll say it with your dick in my hand, I love you." Ryan restated, slowly stroking the other's moist member.

"Fine! Then I'll say I love you too, while I rub my dick against yours." Matt whispered, slowly thrusting his hips as him and Ryan began kissing again.

Ryan gripped both of his hands around his and Matt's dicks, pumping them at the same time.

Both men moaned into each other's mouths, Matt, digging his nails into Ryan's shoulder as he shoved his tongue deeper into his mouth.

The older man gripped tighter, pumping both dicks as fast as he could, loving the feeling of his penis rubbing against his best friends.

The kiss was broken and Ryan was relocating his lips to Matt's sensitive nipples, making the younger man twitch and squirm.

Matt moaned, "I-I'm I'm gonna cum!"

Ryan sped up his hand motions, nibbling and licking at the other man's small buds until he was feeling warm liquid coat his hands, and hearing Matt moan his name.

"Shit, Matt! That's a fuck-ton!" Ryan exclaimed, milking the man on top of him of all his cum.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" The younger pleaded, biting down on his own lip.

The older obeyed, unintentionally using his friends cum as warm sticky lube. 

It didn't take long for Ryan to cum as well, squirting his load up over his hands and on Matt's member.

Both men were out of breath and in disbelief.

"That felt, good." Ryan was the first to speak up, Matt nodding his head in agreement while carefully moving off his friend's lap, to clean himself up, "Sorry I ruined our friendship that one time." The older man stated, still breathing heavy.

Matt chuckled and threw some tissue paper at Ryan.

"You know what, Ryan?" Matt asked rhetorically, "I think we might be gay for each other. Just putting that out there, might be homosexuals."

Ryan stood up and chuckled as he pulled up his pants, "Heh, yea, maybe. I guess it wouldn't be too bad if we were."

"Hah, I think I could live with fucking you." Matt said with a smirk, Ryan smirking back at him, "So, wanna go, I don't know, cuddle or something?" he questioned.

"I would love too!" Ryan exclaimed.

Didn't this experience just speak to their friendship and personalities. Random, crazy, and a bit too sexual. 

Matt grabbed onto Ryan's hand with a smile as he was lead into Ryan's bedroom, where the duo cuddled and made out, until they fell asleep together.


End file.
